The present invention relates to a quick-disconnect system for storing and dispensing liquids or other materials such as, for example, soaps or moisturizers.
Existing sink and counter-mounted dispensers are, more or less, quite difficult to disconnect from their counter or other surface-mounted condition. The dispensers generally are surface mounted, but necessitate a messy refilling process as soap or another liquid material must be poured from above the surface and into a container mounted below the surface (e.g., through a small hole formed in the surface sized to hold the dispenser and/or container). During such refilling processes, soap frequently gets everywhere and the procedure is difficult to undertake. Also, these types of dispensers are not easily removable from their surface-mounted conditions, and thus, it makes it difficult to clean the dispenser or around and under the dispenser.
There is therefore a need to provide an improved system for storing and dispensing various substances.